herofandomcom-20200223-history
Torque
Human = |-|Creature (I) = |-|Creature (II, Good Karma) = |-|Creature (II, Neutral Karma) = |-|Creature (II, Evil Karma) = Torque is the main protagonist of the horror-survival game,'' The Suffering'' and its sequel The Suffering: Ties that Bind. He was found guilty on one count of manslaughter and two counts of murder by a Baltimore County court and sentenced to death at Abbott State Penitentiary. History Torque was born in Baltimore and raised in Garvey's Children Home, where he met his future wife Carmen. They married and had two children together, Cory and Malcolm. Before the birth of Malcolm, Torque was allegedly set up for murder by the criminal ganglord, Blackmore, and spent an unknown amount of time in Eastern Correctional, a Baltimore prison. It was during a visit there that Carmen informed him of her intentions of divorce. It is apparent that they reconciled as they were living as a family at the time of the murders. Torque has suffered from black outs his entire life. He alleges that some of the most heinous things he's done he does not remember doing and blames said blackouts. In summer 2004, Torque's wife and his two children were found dead at their home in Baltimore. Carmen was found in the master bedroom bludgeoned to death, Malcolm was found drowned in the bathtub, and Corey had apparently fallen to death from the second story window of his bedroom. When police responded to scene, Torque was found unconscious in the main hallway of the house. Though he claims to have no knowledge of the events or how his family died. However, with no other suspects, the fact that Torque was at the scene and covered in his wife's blood, and through questionable practices on the part of the prosecutor, Torque's trial was fast-tracked. He was found guilty despite no witness testimonies and a severe lack of substantial evidence. However, shortly after his sentencing, the prosecutor of his case was indicted and Torque's trial was to be reheard. Shortly after arriving at Abbott State Penitentiary on Carnate Island and Torque is escorted to his cell, an earthquake struck the island. Video surveillance of D-Block shows strange creatures killing all of the death-row inmates save for Torque. Torque's cell doors open, allowing him to escape and arm himself. Fighting his way through the prison, Torque learns about Carnate Island's horrifying past as well as what happened to his family during his black out. Ghosts from Abbott's past either help or hinder Torque, and human characters often need assistance to escape the island. The ghost of Dr. Killjoy, Abbott's former prison doctor, takes special interest in Torque and tries to cure him. Depending on the player's actions through the game, the mystery of Torque's family's death will be revealed in one of three endings. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Male Category:Scapegoat Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Elementals Category:Parents Category:The Messiah Category:Chaotic Good Category:Monster Slayers Category:Lawful Good Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice